


An Omega in New-york

by Fandomgirl445



Series: An Omega in New-York [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Original Female Character, Pack Dynamics, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve and Bucky are still figuring out the world, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Everything started with a single text, a text that changed the lives of everyone involved.'Omega Match :Attention Miss Erwood, You're application for Omega Match has been received by a local company.Please go to the following address : Stark Industries compound. Please meet at 2.00pm tomorrow.Your possibly mate(s) will meet you at this address'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, bad me! how dare I start Another story?!? but hear me out - ....I couldn't help it.
> 
> Iris description :   
Height : 5'0ft  
Age : 20  
Hair : pick cut wavey cotton candy coloured hair.  
Skin tone : pale af  
Body type : curvy

** 3rd Person P.O.V **

A file sat in front of the Avengers, the front covered in classified stamps. Tony stood at the top of the table, staring at it then the others. Steve was the first to talk, his voice gruff with annoyance. "SHIELD has decided that our team is in need of a omega present on the team. They have narrowed it down to three young omega's all of which have been vetted and backround checked by themselves and S.I - without Tony's imput." His voice held no room for complaints as he turned to Tony with a nod. "You'll each have a hand out in front of you, the file simply holds their pictures and phone numbers for contact." He opens the file and shows the picture of a bleach blonde girl who all but screamed spoilt. Steve looked down at his own hand out whilst Tony cleared his throat.

"Her name is Ocean Roads. She is nineteen years old. Her status is Omega. Background Infomation : Fathers a Alpha business man for a company he started, mother's an Omega trophy wife. She's had seventeen cosmetic surgaries and has expressed interest in more. She wants at least two children nad that she will not take contraseptive." He looks across the room and the team don't look exactly thrilled about this one. "SHIELD chose her for her bachlours in Buisness and communication, saying she may be helpful in the buisness section of our lives." Still no verbal responce. "We're gonna pop her in the maybe pile then." He mutters, Steve moves to the next photo. A young boy with curly black hair and look of un-happiness is shown. "Well doesnt he look happy." Tony mutters, Steve sighs and looks at the handout.

"The kids name is Jayson Markus. He's fifteen...ok sorry we're gonna just..." He grumbles and the team nods in approval. "That leaves us with Irisa Jade Erwood." He moves to the last photo, a blackout picture with no way of seeing her. "A twenty year old woman, also an Omega. basic information is as reads - mother and father unknown, doctorate in bio-chemistry as well as physics, animal behaviour and psychology and one is currently studying to be a engineer. She's currently living with her grandmother and has said she'd want children but not right away, she says that she'd want it around twenty-five at the earliest. She also has hand to hand combat training and is also well-aware of how to use a gun." Steve pauses, not looking at anyone. "It states the reason they did not get a photo of her was that she feels that people would rather go for looks than knowledge of that person and if someone wishes to see her face then they can meet her." Before he can continue Tony cuts him off.

"I like her." Steve turns to look at him but before he can even say a word Natasha's already up and out of her chair. "Lets be real, she's the only decent one SHIELD has sent over. Would you rather an up-tight rich girl or under-aged kid forced to put his name forward by what is most-likely a pushy family trying to sell off their only omega child. No? Then we take this Irisa and leave it as that." She leaves the room and soon Clint followed, then Sam and Bruce and finally Tony leaves.

"Alright then.....I'll call up SHIELD and ask them to send her over." Steve mumbles quietly.

******

**Irisa's P.O.V**

Flashing lights, rave music and dancing bodies surrounded me. Smells of Alpha's, beta's and omega's swirled around my body and invaded my nose.

_Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_

_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more_

_I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road_

_I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more (Kio, Kio)_

With a deep sigh I move towards the bar and flash my fake I.D "Can I get a Whiskey on the rocks please mate?" I ask and watch the bartender check my I.D with an eye-roll before moving off and starting to make my drink. My phone vibrates in my pocket whilst I wait and I grumble as I take it out.

'**_Omega Match :_ **

_Attention Miss Erwood, You're application for Omega Match has been received by a local company. _

_Please go to the following address : Stark Industries compound. Please meet at 2.00pm tomorrow. _

_Your possibly mate(s) will meet you at this address'_

I groan and glare at my phone as the bar-tender serves my drink. "Sweet, how much?" I ask, pulling out my card, he indicates to the sign '$3.40' and sigh, using contactless to pay. "Thanks." I mumble, taking it and having sip before moving to a table by my self. The music almost seemed to get louder as I sat down.

_Ridin' on a tractor_

_Lean all in my bladder_

_Cheated on my baby_

_You can go and ask her_

_My life is a movie_

_Bull ridin' and boobies_

_Cowboy hat from Gucci_

_Wrangler on my booty_

"God damn, I'm gonna need to talk to people about signing me up for shit." I grumble tiredly and down the last of my drink. "Fuck it." I mutter and get up. Before I can move away from my table a strong hand clings to my arm. 

"Heyyy darlin' - what's a pretty little omega like you doing in such a nasty place like this?" My nose twitches at the smell of arrogant alpha hits me.

"Well, 'Darling' I'm actually leaving." I try to yank my arm away and he just snorts a little.

"Now now. Lets not leave so fast-wouldn't want you rushing off now." I couldn't see this face but his stench told me he was defiantly drunk.

"Cool, cool but hear me out." I pause as he loosens his grip. "Im'a say nope." With a quick yank I'm fully out of the mans grasp and sprinting out of the club and down the street towards central park. My chest heaves heavily as I stop just out-side the park entrance and i start talking my self into calming down. "Right ok alright alright ok-alright ok you're ok" I mutter and sigh.

Just another night of being an Omega in New-york.

******

**Tony Stark's P.O.V**

I tapped my fingers against my coffee mug as I wait for this 'Irisa' to arrive. The teams moving around the room, clearly excited to meet this Omega - Steve's been pacing back and forth from the window to the kitchen - when FRIDAY decides to grace us with her presence. 

"_**Boss, a young omega registered as Irisa Erwood has entered the building**_" The team all immedatly stand up and start moving towards the elevator - oblivious to the fact this omega may or may not be nervous about being paired up with well...the avengers. With a sigh that made my bones ache I stood up and called out.

"Maybe we should you know, send down the two leading alpha's first? Seeing as having all of us at once down there might just you know, scare her off?" Steve looks at me like he was about to argue but Natasha was quick to elbow his side - inciting a quick gasp from him.

"I think that's a great idea Tony, If you and....lets say Bruce go down? Our two less....aggressive alpha's should probably go talk her first" Natasha states and I snort, placing a single hand on my chest with a gasp. 

"So mean Natasha. Just for that maybe I should with-draw your access over the television." I tease, she shoots me a look and I roll my eyes. "Alright alright, come on Bruce. Lets get going. I'm sure our possible omega will love us!" I walk over to said scientist and drag him into the elevator. "Lets go Brucie bear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like crying. I was almost done with this chapter and the file corrupted.

**Irisa's P.O.V**

If I had known I'd be waiting for almost twenty minutes for this supposed Alpha to show up I might of decided to skip it.

I mean, really? You invite me all the way out to the Avenger Compound for what? To show off where you work? Alright buddy, that's cool. Before anyone asks, no I'm not here for me. I'm here because my grandma would actually kill me for turning down a possible mate, as much as I love her she really wants me in a pack before she dies and I mean it. She signed me up for Omega Match, Lonely Omega's, Heat Bond and like twelve other sites. You'd think the lady would give me some time to find a mate my self but nope, the moment I presented I was on those sites without my knowledge.

Thanks Gran.

With a sigh I look at my clothes, a long red and black flannel dress shirt and some tight jeans. I guess I can thank my lucky stars gran wasn't able to force me into a fucking sundress right? I shake my head and look around, still no sign of a supposed Alpha making his or her way towards me so with a grunt I get up, grab my hand bag and make my way towards the door. That's when I heard it - my name being screamed out and the sound of two sets of feet thundering towards me. I turn to see none other than Tony Fucking Stark and Dr Bruce Bloody Banner running towards me. I watch silently, my mouth hanging slightly open as they finally reach me. Mr.Stark has his hands on his knee's as he pants heavily and Dr.Banner is resting on him doing the same. "Fucking-shit-lord of Christ do you always walk that fast?" Mr.Stark pants out. "Shit, right ok. Look-fucking hell I need to work out more. Bruce get off me." He wiggles out from under the man. "Right ok, right. Hi, I'm Tony. Before you say it, I know who you are from when you signed in-sorry bout that. Anyways sorry for being late we had a small mishap with a certain mate of ours locking us in the elevator to beat us here but I don't - oh...heyyyy snowflake" He cuts himself off and waves behind me, I blink turning my head only to come nose to chest with what could of been a wall. 

_Well shit._

"Miss Erwood, It's a pleasure to meet you. This is Bucky Barnes. One of our mates." Dr.Banner says quietly and I step back to look at this giant of a man. Holy shit that's the winter solider. "He was rather....excited to meet you." He comments with a chuckle. 'Bucky' set his eyes on them both and gave them an amused smirk - before taking my chin and trying to turn my head. I move it back a bit and glare up at him and he just chuckles.

"Feisty." He mutters and pats my head, I growl a little and he grins at me. Mr.Stark takes my arm and pulls me back. "Aww come on Tony, I was just saying hey to the poor doll." He comments though he's still grinning at me. God that was hot. Why was that hot? I school my face and refuse to show he's got me flustered as Mr.Stark clicks his tongue.

"Irisa right? Our packs upstairs busting to meet you. We'd like to talk about how our pack runs, get a feel of the rules for you and if you decide to join then that's great, if not I'll get you a car home ok?" He doesn't wait for a response as he starts walking away, Dr.Banner gives me an awkward smile and indicates to follow. I stand still for a moment before I feel a metal hand on the small of my back that starts gently nudging me forward. I flush and start moving. 

God dammit stop finding things hot.

******

As soon as I walked into this common floor I could tell the team had been waiting impatiently. I mean, hard not to when Captain America is pacing back and forth and Black Widow is sat there messing with Hawkeyes quiver. I gulp a bit as Tony raises his hands and yells. "Attention, Attention! I bring you Irisa Erwood!" He bows in a silly way and jumps onto the sofa, right next to the Falcon. "Sit. we're gonna talk about our selves like egotistical bastards and try to woo you with our smiles!" He says grinning at me, Captain America whacks him on the back of his head. "Stevieeee" He whines loudly as the team all start sitting down. Bucky leads me to an arm chair in the middle of the room, facing the sofas. Clearly put there for this reason. I fight a blush as he sits and then yanks me into his lap, he receives a stern look from Captain America and just grins at him.

"Alright Doll, I'm Bucky Barnes. Call me Bucky. I'm from Shelbyville and moved to Brooklyn as a kid. I'm a Pisces, I'm second in command after Stevie and I like to bake when I'm stressed." He tells me, then points to Captain America., who flushes and gulps a little.

"Steve Rogers, born and raised in Brooklyn...I'm a...urm..." He pauses looking at his hands and seems to think "A cancer? and I'm the leader of both the pack and Avengers...when I'm stressed or board I like to draw things or people..." He goes red as I hear Bucky whisper a 'naked' in my ear and I fight my own blush. Said man then points to Tony Stark who grins widely and nods.

"Tony, born and raised in Manhattan, I'm a Aries and I enjoy messing round with cute little omegas" He winks at me. "I'm third in charge and that's where the hierarchy ends sweetheart. I also really really enjoy building things and making people happy so gimme a call if you feel down and needy" He chuckles and I gulp a little.

God dammit stop finding this hot!

"Sam Wilson, born and raised in Harlem. Served a few tours. Don't ask my sign I don't know it. I guess I enjoy sparring? and like...running...and exercising...fuck I also enjoy pranks" He shrugs a little. "Just a heads up, where all Alpha's here, none of these idiots felt like mentioning it." He comments and I roll my eyes a little, Black widow comes out of no-where, apparently she'd decided sitting on top of the arm chair was a good idea as she leans down and runs her things through my hair.

"Natasha Romanov. I'm from here and there. I'm a Capricorn, I enjoy dance, music and writing. I also enjoy tying up little omega's for fun and games." She grins at me and pokes my nose lightly, I scrunch up my face and look away from her causing her to chuckle.

"Bruce banner. I'm a Sagittarius and I'm not a hundred percent sure where I was born. But I enjoy yoga and meditation as well as cooking." Dr.Banner smiles at me-I mean Bruce, he just smiles lightly as Hawkeye waves his hand excitedly.

"Clint! I'm Clint, hi. Right so like Nat I'm a Capricorn and I'm like into pranks and shit like that, so you have to join me on getting these guys later! also I'm partially deaf so if I don't respond to you keep trying! or throw something at me!" He grins. The room goes quiet as they all look at me and I fight another blush. Nibbling my lip I finally start talking.

"Irisa Erwood, call me Iris. I'm from Penmyndd - which is in Wales - and I moved to Plymouth which is in England when I was like....god..ten? yeah Ten. I'm a Cancer and I guess I just enjoy relaxing with a good book?" I say awkwardly and the team all nod at the same time. It goes quiet for a moment and they keep looking at me. "I moved here like...two years ago?" I say awkwardly and they continue to look at me. "...What?" I ask quietly and Bucky snorts from behind me.

"When did ya present?" He asks, his hand rubbing circles on my thigh. The combination of him and Natasha petting me was turning me into putty and I wish I could fight it.

"Like....last year?" I slur out quietly. "I know, late. Took forever" I mumble and Natasha hums above me.

"Well, better late than never." She comments. "You like what you're seeing sweetheart?" She asks curiously and I just nod a little. I'm in fucking bliss right now, don't judge me. "That's good, because from the looks of it, we like you a lot too." She mumbles and stops petting me. I give a small whine trying to follow her hand, causing her to chuckle.

God I'm not usually this needy.

"We have a few rules for our Omega's, kid. Ones we need you to agree to without dropping into that little fuzzy world of yours." Bucky's voice comments, pinching my sides - causing me to the squirm. That fuzzy, bliss feeling leaving me in seconds. What was that? As if reading my Mind Bucky takes me face in my chin and tilts it towards him. "You've never had any real contact with Alpha's have you?" He asks, eyes gleaming with amusment and something else. "An untouched little virgin Omega just for us." He smirks as I flush darkly.

"Bucky. That's enough teasing. We really need to get this show on the road." Tony calls over and we all look to him. "So, as Bucky was saying. We have rules, they're here on this contract so feel free to read through. Any rules you don't agree with just say. But whilst you read we're gonna talk about how you'd fit in with us all being hero's and us running off at the drop of a hat" Tony states as he slides some paper over. I start reading quietly.

** _'Contract of Omega guardian ship and Pack integration. (CoOGSpi)_ **

** _This contract is in place to assure that the omega signing will be handing over full legal custody of themselves to an Alpha or Pack of their choosing - this is to be done so willingly and without force or bribe. If it's shown that the omega was forced to sign this contract it will become null and voide. This contract is also up for negotiation and the ability to be edited after signing._ **

** _The Omega in question signing this paper is one Miss Irisa Jade Erwood. Within signing this contract she agrees to the following stipulations of living in the pack home._ **

  * **_No smoking_**
  * **_No drinking_**
  * **_Curfew at 10pm_**
  * **_Work must be limited to 30 hours a week - only extended in extreme circumstances._**
  * **_College Grades must be kept up to B's and A's_**
  * **_Heats must be kept track of._**
  * **_Obey the alpha's when told to act in a specific way_**
  * **_Be respectful of Alpha's and friends of the pack'_**

I pause in my reading and look up at them as they all look at me. "So...you're not going to make me...spend my heats with you if I don't want to, but you want me to bow my head down and present when ever you want?" I ask raising an eyebrow and Bucky chuckles.

"Nah doll, its there for....lets say we're out and we think we're being followed. We can't have you argue with us when we need to get you away from who ever it is." He tries to explain. "And sure. We might say...Get down on your pretty little knees and show us that lovely mouth of yours but it would be with consent." He tells me, an amused glint in his eyes as I flush darkly, I look away continuing to read through the paper.

** _'The punishments for breaking these rules include :_ **

  * **_Reduction of curfew_**
  * **_Spankings_**
  * **_Restraints_**
  * **_Timeout_**
  * **_Lines'_**

I scrunch my eyes up at the punishments and look to Bucky and then the others. "I'm sorry, restraints?" I ask confused, Bucky nods his head and hums a little.

"For if you're going to be naughty and refuse doing as your told. We might tie you up to a bed, leave you for a while and come back to see if you learnt your lesson" He teases and I glare at him a little. "unless that's something your not comfortable with?" He asks, I bite my lip.

"Its...its not something I'm fully against...but I can't have that as a punishment...its not.." I shake my head and Bucky nods, taking the pen and crossing it out without looking at the others. I nod and continue reading-just as I get to the end I flush, seeing the final sheet.

_ **'Kinks of each pack member, please fill out you're own at the bottom.** _

  * _**Bucky Barnes :**_
  * _**Spankings- Giving**_
  * _**Feminisation - Giving**_
  * _**Alpha - Recieving**_
  * _**hair pulling - Both**_
  * _**Orgasm deniel - Giving**_
  * _**Bondage - Giving**_
  * _**Public humiliation - Giving**_
  * _**Biting : Both.'**_

I stop and flush brightly "Ok, we're not looking at the rest of this list right now.." I mutter and flush looking away. "...I'm guessing you'd want me moving in right away?" I ask sheepishly and Steve finally talks.

"No. We want to do a three week probation period of you coming round daily, maybe you stay a few nights during those few weeks but for now don't feel rushed to move in." He says but his eyes aren't leaving Bucky who's taken to scratching my head again sending me into that bliss bubble. "We might shorten it to two weeks with how the teams been since you got here." He mutters and I glance at him, humming in confusion. "Everything ok now for you to sign?" He asks, I look it over one more time before looking at him.

"gotta rule" I mumble, Bucky stops rubbing my hair. "I...sex isn't something I've done before. Or anything more than kissing...I'm not...comfortable giving it out right away?" I say unsure and the team all nod.

"That's fine doll. We got a rule like that in place for me. Sex aint something you give. it's not a whole relationship so just relax and let us pamper you." Bucky mutters into my ear. I flush and sign the paper not looking at him.

I suppose now I'm the pack Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Iris's P.O.V**

_A hand on my hip. A hand on my back, a hand on each of my breasts and a hand on my thighs. Someone brushing against my vagina - licking away at it and someone nibbling my neck. I was at complete mercy of who ever was touching me in this black vortex of nothingness but at the same time a vortex of everything. Each breath I took came out as a breathy, excited moan and time it happened deep rumbling chuckles responded. I was close, so so close and no one had even done anything serious - who ever these people where I was clay in their hands and they were moulding me exactly how they want._

_So close._

_So-so-so-close-_

_Before I reach it though, a single voice echo's through the void._

_"**You like that doll?**" In a familiar snarky way and then...._

******

I woke with a squeak as I look around my room - my empty alpha-less room - fuck, it's barely been a week since the Avenger's started courting me and I'm pining like some love sick pup. I squirm to sit up and wince at the slick on the bed - an annoying side effect of omega's is our ability to produce slick in prep for Alpha's. It's mostly known to be produced by male omega's for preparation for....that end. But Females are completely capable of producing slick as well. I feel my stomach swoop as I look at the mess I made and groan a little. Was I really this gone from a few alpha's that spared me a smile? God, I'm useless. Bundling my sheets I shove them in my hamper - which was already over flowing from the last two days of...dreams like that. I need to do my washing tonight before I get the Alpha's in my apartment building circling.  
It'll be nice only having to worry bout my alpha's stalking my every step because I smell that good, or pinning me to the floor and sending me into an unstoppable build up of-

**No! Bad Iris.**

I groan and quickly change into a pair of loose trousers and a large hoodie before grabbing my basket and wash pods -as well as my keys and phone - and make my way down to the laundry room. The halls are thankfully silent and with a quick glance at my phone it shows why. It's only 6:40 in the morning so most of the people here are asleep or just getting up. I also caught site of 7 texts from Steve and Bucky - I haven't looked at them properly yet but they where defiantly up early this morning. Shoving everything into the washer, I start it and pull up the first text from Steve.

******

_ **Steve** _

Morning beautiful. I hope you have a great day today, me and Bucky could not get you out of our minds last night. You might need to come round for a visit. :D

** _4:45am_ **

_ **Steve** _

Iris, How do you feel about coming round for lunch today? Me and the team have been missing you and would love to get to know the omega we're courting.

** _6:00am_ **

** _Steve_ **

Iris, I'm sorry if I'm over texting you. Especially this early in the morning. Me and Bucky are the only ones up right now -- Sam decided to sleep in this morning so we were both hoping to get a response from you. I'd love to hear back from you.

_ **6:30** _

******

Well, look at that. Steve's a person to panic text. I smirk about to reply when I receive a new text from Bucky and roll my eyes, opening his.

******

** _ Bucky _ **

I'm bored. You need to wake up and entertain me. Stevie's boring.

_ **4:45am** _

_ ** Bucky ** _

I wanna spread you on my bed, legs in the air as I pound into you. Listening to you beg for me to keep going and stopping just before you reach the end.

_ **5:05am** _

** _ Bucky _ **

I bet you'd like that doll, wouldn't you? Begging and pleading to be allowed to cum as you cling to me. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll let ya.

_ **5:10am** _

_ **Bucky ** _

You're staying the night doll. No question, Stevie's already making the guest room. If you use it that's up to you. I'd love to share a bed for the night ;)

_ **6:00am** _

_ **Bucky** _

Answer my and Stevies texts when you're up doll, I'll know if you're delaying and you won't enjoy the outcome >:D

_ **6:41am** _

******

I sigh lowly and roll my eyes at the texts - Alpha's are so demanding sometimes. With a small put-apon sigh I respond to Bucky first.

******

_ **Me** _

sorry, kinda busy existing and sleeping. It's amazingly nice to rest and not wake up at butt-crack o'clock.

_ **6:43am** _

_ **Bucky** _

ooohhh, don't try sassing me doll. me an' stevie would happily show up to teach you what 'butt-crack o'clock' is. >:P

_ **6:43am** _

** _Me_ **

oh no. what ever will i do but lock my doors + windows ?? I was asleeeeeeeep

_ **6:44am** _

_ **Bucky** _

You best be ready for tonight. I mean it, pulling out the alpha card. Stevies under the impression you dont like us cause you vanished like...0.4 seconds after we let you leave.

_ **6:50am** _

_ **Bucky** _

As in- me and clint's been the only ones to talk to you. Like even nat's been unable to get a response. The team might harrass you -- and me and tony might just tie ya to the bed ;)

_ **6:55am** _

**Me**

Promises promises. I'll be there, let steve know for me. I got shit to finish then i'll text you a pick up point.

** _6:59am_ **

******

I shake my head, rolling my eyes as I silence my phone and look at the washer. It was still quiet - so quiet in this building. It always is. I look up at the ceiling and sigh, I need to talk to my gran today. Tell her to stop making accounts for me. Tell her...that I'm being courted. God, she's gonna be happy.

Hopefully, won't tell her who I'm being courted by though. Wouldn't want that, she'd lose her shit.

Heh, at least one family member cares though.

I hear the buzz of my phone and look at it, seeing the name 'Bucky Barnes' pop up as it rings. I let it go.

** _God, I'm useless._ **

******

I'd finished my washing. Been finished for a few hours now. I'd sent a text saying I was ready for pick up at a local cafe - after ignoring six calls from both Bucky and Steve. They probably hate me, that's fine. They can hate me all they want, maybe they'll find a better omega and they'll realise how disgusting I am - how useless and worthless and-and-

_A hand lands on my shoulder._

_A **metal** hand. On my shoulder._

I look at the face connected to the metal hand to see Bucky looking at me in concern. Steve's just behind him and I notice a few alpha's are looking over. "Hey doll. You thinkin' a bit hard over here. You worried bout something?" He says gently, moving so he was in front of me. See, already fucking them up. I hope they find someone better, they deserve it. They deserve the best really. "Ok doll, we're gonna go in the car ok?" He's been talking to me? Great, he'll think I'm ignoring him. I feel him gently lift me up into his arms. Steve smiles at me gently as we get into a car - that Happy guy is in there, haven't seen him in a while. Steve popped a hand on my leg as Bucky slides behind me and cuddles a little. 

"You ok Iris?" He asks and all I can do is shrug, I hear the partition roll up behind me and Bucky's hold tightens a little as Steve gives me a warning look. "No, a shrug isn't an answer. What is going on? You're clearly upset by something-the whole cafe and block could smell the panic and....well. You're upset. So Whats wrong?" He asks squeezing my leg. I look away and worry my lip between my teeth as I try to think of an answer. "Is it something we did? are we moving to fast for you?" He asks seriously and my heart stutters at that.

"No!" I squeak out, looking up at him in worry, he looked like a kicked puppy. "Steve no, its not...that. I've been like this all morning-I get like it." I try to think of the best way to describe 'depressed and anxiety ridden omega with a tendency to break everything she touches' without upsetting them but from the looks of it he'd break if I said that. I gulp a little and use a saying I've always said. "I'm just having a day. In my head too much and I think of sad things-it happens." I assure him. Bucky's still clinging to me but Steve's nodding a little.

"Ah, yeah. Tony has that sometimes." He starts. "Thinks too much and then he puts himself in a mood - happens when he's got nothing to do." He smiles at me - that all American smile that screams 'it'll be alright' and nods his head. "We'll give you things to do to prevent that in the future." I smile awkwardly at him and nod. I'm all but certain Bucky's not buying it - mostly because he's still got a tight grip on me. But he says nothing as the drive continues. We just listen to Steve talk the whole time.

_ **It's nice...relaxing.** _

_ **Distracting.** _

******

As we pulled up to the compound I found my self sinking into the man behind me. Bucky's strong arms had loosened on the drive but I think he and Steve have both gathered that I'm not my self today - the frustrating thing though? I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I'm numb and sad, feel kinda useless and almost like I'm a single breath away from a mental break down. That whole deal, I know they can't physically see and feel that but I know they've picked up today is an off day and- "Iris." Steve's voice makes me jump and I glance up at him. He's out of the car, well him and Bucky are both out of the car and are clearly waiting on me. I blush and slip out.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts" I mumble, missing the feeling of Bucky's arms around me already...I'm such a needy Omega, its disgusting. 

"Well I'm sure that we can help keep you focused here. We have a few things to disuses with the team as Avengers but if you want to relax in the front room with Bucky it shouldn't be too long. We even have a..how do I put this - Bucky how would you describe Peter?" He asks and I raise a brow. This 'Peter' best not be another Alpha I haven't met.  
"Peter is basically Tony's adopted kid. Not legally or anything, but its very clear that Tony see's him as his pup. He comes round most weekends when he can escape his aunt." Bucky explains. "He's a little shit like Steve though. Tries to act like he's ten times bigger than he is and has the moral understanding of a fish." He grumbles, I smirk a little. 

"Oh, so just like you?" I tease half heatedly, Bucky gives a low growl and nudges me a little.

"Watch it Omega, I'm not above spanking you in the elevator" He mutters and I blink, I didn't even realise we had moved. I blush a bit and look away as he smirks at me and I roll my eyes. 

"Such a nice Alpha, what ever would I do without the sarcasm that rolls off of you like that?" I tease, Steve snorts as the doors open.

"Peter and Bucky will sit with you in the front room whilst the team and myself debrief from a mission we previously went on." He pauses and I think he can hear someone shuffling like I can. "That includes you Tony!" He calls and a loud, unhappy groan is the answer we receive. I smirk a little to myself. "No matter what Peter tells you, do not allow him to watch R rated movies, Bucky tends to give in but that's mostly because Peter likes to lie about the rating." He says seriously and I chuckle nodding easily. "Alright." He kisses Bucky's lips and almost kisses my forehead but stops him self. "I-I urm...right. We'll have to discuss what you're comfortable with later. See you both soon" He turns and scurries away - that's right. He scurries.

"Jeez, you'd think he'd never leave. Come on. Lets go kidnap Peter and make him watch some weird tv show I'm sure you like" He teases and swings an arm around my shoulder. Dragging me out the elevator. I can hear someone moving around the room as we enter, there's a brunet kid moving to the sofa slowly with an arm full of food - Bucky's let go of me and went over to help. The kids a blushing awkward mess and looks embarrassed to be getting help at all. "Aw don't worry Pete. You'll have an Omega here to baby the shit outta you too" He states and I have to bite my tongue to tell him to watch his language. That's a kid, don't swear in front of kids!

"What ever Bucky, you're just jealous that someone can out mother-hen you" The kid snarks and I blink. Oh, he's not innocent. I think I like him.

Guess it's time to introduce my self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...where have I been?
> 
> Well, as you know with COVID going around the worlds been turned every which way. That being said, my uni has decided to do online learning which has been incredibly stressful due to the fact I've been unable to access the work. Along with that I have recently lost two very close family members of mine to the virus. My great grandad (94) and my great aunt Phil (92). Along with that I was unfortantly forced to move back home from uni after my landlord all but nudged us out via sending workers in to 'fiddle' with the house so now i live at home again with my gran, cousins and sister and I'm the only one not at risk due to health conditions. So, that means I'm the one doing alot of the work. I want to thank you all for being supportive and patient for the updates on this story and I hope that you enjoy what I have managed to write. 
> 
> I would love a suggestion of what you'd like to happen as well as suggestions for the rules.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> NEW ANNOUNCEMENT - i'm working on a new story to go along side this one. Bouncing baby Bucky and Loki's prank are on hold as I'm kinda stumpt. bucky's cause the story there feels finished and Loki's prank because I feel like i rushed the premis. So I'll be putting them on hold :P
> 
> Again though. thank you all for waiting, love you allls


	4. Chapter 4

**Iris's P.O.V**

Peter Parker is an enigma.

He's tiny and looks like a mixture of adorable and innocent - he looks like the least suspicious kid I've ever seen.

I instantly feel like that's a lie.

He looks at me. Waves and then reaches out a shaky excited hand almost looking for a hand shake. I look at him unsure for a moment before awkwardly taking his hand in a weird awkward handshake. It's just me and him in the room whilst the others have wondered off for a meeting and Bucky's making snacks in the kitchen. "Hi! I'm Peter, though you probably already know that - you must be Iris right? I heard you're their new Omega and that you're really nice and that you cook really well and Bucky said something bout you being real sweet whatever that mean!" He tells me, I chuckle, removing my hand from his and using my other to rub my neck gently.

"I don't know who told you I cook but I'm pretty sure I've not done that yet." I say chuckling a little. "I've known them barely a week and we're still courting so it's not like we've done anything like that." I say, sliding my hands into my pockets. "It's nice to meet you though, also..." I turn my head to the kitchen and shout over. "I'm real sweet huh Barnes?" I call over chuckling as I hear a few pans clang after and a soft 'Fucking tattle tale' muttered. Grinning I turn back to Peter. "He's easy to rile up." I state with a shrug, Peter winces at my wording and looks a little unsure.

"I wouldn't purposely rile him up." Pete says and subconsciously moves his hands behind him, I raise an eyebrow and smirk a little.

"Oh, is he the main disciplinarian?" I ask easily, moving past Peter who follows me easily to the sofa's. Peter looks embarrassed at the idea of it but swallows a little.

"Yeah. He urm...he's quick to hand it out - but Steve's faster." He mutters scrunching up his face. "Anyways, what do you want to watch?" He asks and I hum quietly.

"Ooh...Fullmetal alchemist! Brotherhood though cause else it drags." I tell him, Peter nods excitedly and grins.

"You heard her Friday!" He says excitedly and yanks a large blanket out from the ottoman in front of the sofa and wraps it around himself. "Want one?" He asks and I shrug a little.

"Sure, one giant blanket to go please." I joke and he grins passing it over and holds his hand out, giggling as he does so.

"That'll be $99.99 please." He says easily and I laugh as well. "Buy this one now and I'll throw in a spare one for free - paired with a pillow that costs only $70 - shipping not included."

"Wow! what a bargain!" I laugh, we both burst into giggles as I tuck the blanket around me and the show finally starts. Bucky wonders in and he's got a tray full of food on it, he looks genuinely concerned and confused at what we were doing.

"Do I want to know?" Bucky asks, I look to Peter who shrugs at me then turns to Bucky with an easy smile.

"Nope." He says, Bucky looks to me with his own raised eyebrow and I just shrug as well. "Look, he's missing an arm." He says pointing to the TV, Bucky pauses and looks at it.

"....Alright keep your secrets." He mutters.

And that is how I learnt that Bucky knows Meme's and is into anime.

******

_Hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed as I lay prone on the sofa. Soft mewing noises escaping me as they explore my body, a hand slides down my chest and circles my belly and a deep chuckle from above makes me whine._

_"**Awe doll. Listen to you.**" Bucky's voice swirls around me as I feel his hands trail over my body. "**You must be thinkin' some beautiful things in that little head of yours.**" He whispers, I move me head back trying to entice him to my neck - my soft pleas turning into loud needing moans._

_"**Please please! Need it**" I whimper out as the hand travels further south getting closer to where I want them. "**Please-Alpha please**" I whimper out as the hands keep going._

_"**Doll.**" Bucky's voice is stern and loud and suddenly he's not touching me any more - I'm falling into a pit of sticky need and heat-_

_I just want to be touched-_

_just a little bit-_

_"**Doll, Wake up**." Bucky's voice snaps me back to reality._

******

With a rush I sit up to find my self still on the Avenger's sofa, Bucky is standing over the side of the sofa looking both smug and pleased. I flush and look around for Peter only to find he's not here - but Tony is. Him and Bucky both have that wolf like smile on their faces and I gulp - realising I was defiantly having a wet dream in front of two Alpha's I barely knew. "Nice dream?" Tony asks teasingly and I shift, feeling the slick puddle under me. I gulp a little, my face burning red.

"I urm..." I gulp looking away, Tony's over to me in moments and grabbing my chin, turning my head to face him.

"No, look me in the eyes." He commands, my stomach flips and it's doing nothing for my already turned on body. "You due for a heat?" He asks sternly, I gulp for a moment before answering.

"N-no, not for another three weeks." I stutter out, He seems to take this information and hums for a moment.

"So you're just horny?" Bucky asks from behind and my face flushes bright red. "Need one of your alpha's darlin'?" Bucky teases and I feel my insides burning and swirling as I fight to keep a straight face. Tony's staring at me like a hungry wolf as he slowly puts pieces together.

"What's up Iris, never had any fun with a few Alpha's?" Tony asks with a knowing smile, he lets go of my head and moves back a little, I let out a small whine as he walks away from me and try to follow it with my head. He frowns returning his hand to my cheek, his brown eyes looking over me quickly. "You're positive you're not due for a heat?" He asks gently.

"No...written on my calendar." I whimper more, Tony looks me over and then looks to Bucky.

"I think we're seeing a case of bonding heat." Tony mutters, Bucky makes a noise of understanding and starts scratching my head gently. I look at them both confused, a small whimper escaping me.

"I don't understand?" I mumble out, Tony swears softly and kneels in front of me.

"You're having a bonding heat, usually when Alpha's and Omega's become mates they...well they fuck. Obviously the most we've done with you is fondle you a little and I think your biology is rebelling against the idea of not being fucked senseless by each one of us..." He trails off, swallowing a little as Bucky takes over.

"We'll obviously have a doctor double check it's not just a case of you being horny but it makes the most sense...Clint went round yours the other day to invite you round and he said he could smell the slick from a mile down the street." He grumbles. "So...obviously the first thing we need to cover is who's going to fuck you first?" He grins at me as Tony and him share a knowing look - I go bright red and move away from Tony, curling into my self quietly - feeling want and need take most of my body.

"Want...that's not a fair question" I whine out.

"Why? Because you want to lay on your back and be fucked by each one of us and just choosing one is too hard for you?" He asks grinning as he leans on me. "Are you that horny? That needing?" His hand rubs my leg gently. "Being made to sit on your knees and let us fuck your face until we're pleased and your sat needing more and more - no release until one of us gives you the all clear. Is that it?" He asks, I gulp a little and whimper pathetically.

"Please" I whimper out, Tony and Bucky share a look before Tony grins and starts nibbling on my neck - I can feel his smile as Bucky clears his throat.

"So we'll ask again, who do you want first?" He asks grinning.

Oh god, who will I choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but guess what, you guys get to chose the first person to do the do with Iris. Thats all the avengers that are in the pack. 
> 
> Bonding Heat : It's customary for Omega's and Alpha's to do the deed within the first few days of being officially mated, refusing this like the team has, has caused Iris's biology to bascially throw a tantrum and chuck her into heat.


	5. SMUTSMUTSMUTbadwrittenSMUTBUTSMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTSMUTSMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING : CLINT WON THE VOTE XD
> 
> So, Pack order quickly - top is the highest ranked and bottom is the lowest.
> 
> Steve  
Bucky  
Tony  
Nat  
Sam  
Bruce  
Clint
> 
> I'm putting this here : I've got zero experience for this kinda stuff so if it's not great I'm sorry. XD
> 
> Dominating behavior is acceptable to your mates to maintain pack order, that can be from spankings or being made to perform sexual favors for a higher ranked. They can deny these if they aren't comfortable at any point - Clint consents to it just letting you all know.
> 
> Also, the reason he's at the lowest is because I feel like he wouldn't want to fight for a rank very often though these ranks might change - maybe not in this book though ¬_¬ (Was that a hint that you'll be doing a second part of the series when this is done? Why yes. yes it was))
> 
> ANY WAYS ENJOY
> 
> Edit 05/09/2020 :
> 
> Hello hello! it's me. So to clear some things up :  
Iris 100% consented to this, although at the start she wasn't super open to sex (personal reasons she'll get to later) she was willing and consenting. Even though she was starting her bonding heat she was in fact lucid enough and mentally aware enough to consent fully to having sex. I'm sorry I didn't specify!

** _Last Time_ **

_"_ _**We'll obviously have a doctor double check it's not just a case of you being horny but it makes the most sense...Clint went round yours the other day to invite you round and he said he could smell the slick from a mile down the street.**" He grumbles. "**So...obviously the first thing we need to cover is who's going to fuck you first?**" He grins at me as Tony and him share a knowing look - I go bright red and move away from Tony, curling into my self quietly - feeling want and need take most of my body._

_"_ _**Want...that's not a fair question**" I whine out._

_"**Why? Because you want to lay on your back and be fucked by each one of us and just choosing one is too hard for you?"** He asks grinning as he leans on me. "**Are you that horny? That needing?**" His hand rubs my leg gently. "Being made to sit on your knees and let us fuck your face until we're pleased and your sat needing more and more - no release until one of us gives you the all clear. Is that it?" He asks, I gulp a little and whimper pathetically._

_"**Please**" I whimper out, Tony and Bucky share a look before Tony grins and starts nibbling on my neck - I can feel his smile as Bucky clears his throat._

_"**So we'll ask again, who do you want first?"** He asks grinning._

******

**Iris's P.O.V**

"So we'll ask again, who do you want first?" Tony's voice asks me and I shiver under the knowing smile on his face. I can't think like this, consumed by want and need-just wanting an Alpha- any of my Alpha's - **Now**.

"Bucccckkyy I need your help with-Oh...well that's a pretty little sight." A familiar voice calls out - Clint's - and it sets me off a little, his scent is so strong. He smells like a forest and open plains mixed with cinnamon and chocolate - it's intoxicating. I turn to him with wide eyes and whimper a little, he moves over immediately as Bucky and Tony move away from me. I shiver at their missing heat. "Hey Iris, how's my favourite flower girl?" He asks as he nudges his nose under my chin and scents my neck easily, calming my mind slightly.

"I guess that answers that...Clint can you get her to the heat room?" Tony's voice asks and it's distant and foggy-like he's not there. Next thing I know Clint's not against my neck but I'm being carried close to his chest.

"On it. See you lot later." Clint's voice has lowered into a gruff rumble that I didn't think was possible from him. "I'll call when its your turn." He chuckles and then I realise we've moved. We aren't in the front room any more, we're in a huge room filled with blankets and pillows and just looks comfy. "OK sweet-heart down we go." He mumbles setting me down and brushing my fringe back. "Hey flower girl, how you doing?" He asks and I preen, loving the nick-name as it falls off his lips.

"Alpha.." I whimper out pathetically, unable to voice my happiness to him. Clint's eyes are huge, I made my Alpha that happy. "Alpha please." I whine out and Clint sucks in a deep breath before leaning down and kissing my lips with a gentleness that just masks the heat behind it.   
I did that.

"Sweetheart - Flower girl. Come on, I need your answer before I start ok?" He mumbles into my mouth and I moan a little, trying to run my hands over his front - just grazing his dick before he takes my hands and stops me. "Iris." He growls out warningly and I whimper a little. "Are you ok with this? I need a serious answer." He mutters out. "I don't want to start something you're not comfortable with." He tells me, moving back a little. The fog clears up a little and I look at him - trying to focus.

"I want it Alph-Clint. I want it so bad - I know I said at the beginning no sex but fuck I was wrong - I was so god damn wrong please, please fuck me- I wanna- wanna feel your knot and have you prove who I belong to - please!" I whimper out and I watch Clint's pupils dilate further as he takes a deep breath and calms himself.

"First time right?" He asks and I nod immediately. "OK, we're going to go slowly Flower girl because you deserve to feel special." He mumbles to me, a whine builds in the back of my throat as he slowly starts kissing my neck. "My Omega." He mumbles, nibbling at one of my glands, I moan lowly as he grins a bit more. "My little sweet Omega. Smells like flowers and happiness - like fresh rain and summer. Makes me happy." Clint mutters and leads me to lay on my back as he continues to nibble, I present my neck and he chuckles. "So ready for her claiming mark but that's not happening today." He tells me gently, running a hand over my mating gland. "At the ceremony. We'll plan a ceremony, a real public one and have the whole world know who you belong to yeah?" He coo's. "And who do you belong to sweet little flower?" He asks and I moan as he nibbles at my shoulder.

"Alpha!" I pant out, already squirming under him - if I listened close enough I'd realise I was purring loud and happily under his touch.

"That's true. But I'm not the only one am I?" He grins and starts work on a hickey on my left collar bone. "There's me." He mutters, then makes another one - causing my to buck my hips a little into his leg as he leans over me. "Bucky." A third next to it. "Steve" Number four sits right under my neck - just above my shirt collar. "Tony." Number five and I'm trying to reach for him, Clint just chuckles and pins my hands above my head. "Patience. Natasha is number five." He mumbles and works on the sixth hickey, I squirm under him as he puts it so close to a scent gland. "Sam." He mumbles and does the final one, number seven. "Bruce." He mutters and kisses me hungrily, I whimper lowly and squirm under him. "You belong to pack, you're our Omega and we'll remind you whenever where-ever. You're ours." He grins out. "So who do you belong to Omega?" He croons and I pant loudly as I squirm in his grasp.

"Pack-belong to pack-Alpha please" I whimper out, moving my legs around to try and get him to pay attention to more than my neck and face.

"That's right. Pack." He grins and pulls on my shirt - ripping it from my body. "Can wear my shirt later." He mutters, plucking at the light blue bra I was holding. "Look at how big these are. Look at 'em" He mutters, his other hand squeezing my left breast. I let out a long, wanting moan. "What size are you again flower?" He asks as he expertly takes away my bra and throws it behind him, his lips taking my nipple in his mouth as he gently sucks and nibbles it.

"A-Ah- I'm a Double D Alpha!" I whimper out, he just hums and grins around my nipple before pulling back and flicking it - I gasp loudly. "A-Alpha." I whimper out.

"Lookit you. So needy, my needy little Omega. Should just keep you filled all the time huh? How often where you having those dreams flower girl?" He asks me, pulling at my trousers and flinging them behind him. He whistles at my slick coated panties and grins. "Oh look at that, a matching set." He mumbles, rubbing his thumb over the wet spot with a little pressure - I push down onto it immediately and pant as he pulls away, he places his wet thumb on my bottom lip. "Suck my thumb." He orders and I obey instantly - taking in the tangy taste of my wetness. "So pretty, So obedient." Clint mumbles and pulls the panties away with ease. "Look at you. You're beautiful." He preens, removing his trousers and boxers in one swift motion, I marvel at the size of his penis. "Now before you get you're reward I want something too." He mumbles, watching me closely, I look to him confused and slightly worried as he helps me into a sitting position.

"Alpha?" I ask round his thumb, he smiles at me and removes it and hushes me.

"Here's what you get to do for me Iris. I want a nice, gentle kiss ok?" He asks, taking off his shirt so he stood fully naked. "Can I get that from my favourite Omega?" He questions, leaning over my now, his lips hovering over mine. A smile on his face as he apparently waits for me to connect. "I mean, if you really wanna sit here all worked up and naked like that..." He grins starting to pull away-I let out a strangled whine as I yank him down to me and kiss him greedily. He chuckles against me and hooks his arms under me and lifts me up a little off of the bed before pulling away and smirking. "Now I did say gentle." He mumbles but his pupils are huge and he's all Alpha. His scent is surrounding every ounce of me and I give into my need to beg.

"Alpha please, need you. Alpha -need your knot please." I whimper out, Clint chuckles resting me back on the bed and slowly traces a finger over my folds. "Please, please Alpha - my Alpha. My Alpha!" I whimper out as he gently inserts his first finger, I gasp lowly. "Yes Alpha-please!" I moan as he adds a second one, a smirk on his face as he wiggles them around. I let out a long, loud moan and shift my hips up towards him. He chuckles at me and adds his final finger.

"Oh sweetie, look at you. Making such beautiful noises for me." He mumbles, moving his fingers in and out until her finds my G-Spot. I gasp loudly and moan more. "There it is. Come on Flower girl, lets get you knotted yeah?" He mumbles, moving his fingers out and pulls out a condom. I moan lowly, shaking my head. "No Omega. The condom stays on, we don't want pups running around this early on do we?" He tells me gently, his eyes soft. "Later on, when we're a little further on we'll talk 'bout pups but for now..." He kisses my cheek and slowly enters me. "For now we play it safe." He growls out, he settles as if knowing it's burning to have him inside of me and he gives me a knowing look. "I know it hurts the first time, so tell me when it stops hurting ok?" He mumbles, running his thumb over my cheek as I pant. "God look at you." He mumbles, moving over to my breasts again and grins as he gently tugs my nipple again - I whimper more and rest my head back against the pillow with a whimper.

"Alpha-feels good-so good, please move. Please Alpha." I gasp out, looking at him pleadingly. He smiles and starts to slowly move his hips and I'm hit with warmth and need at the same time. I moan more and try to follow with my own hips but he just hushes me and tells me to let him do all the work. 

"Look at you, my sweet little Omega. All worked up from just a few kisses and a little fiddling down there. Are you always this greedy?" He moans out, his voice rough as he moves a little more. "I hope so, we've all been talking bout you. Bout what we'd love to do to you given the chance" He moans out and I copy suite, feeling the heat build in me as he moves faster. "Resting you on my lap during a meeting, fiddling with your parts and you gotta sit there like it's nothing" He groans and seems to falter for a moment. "Fuck sweet-heart I'm going to blow." He moans out, I just moan agreement. My brain screaming at me to say more but all I can do is copy his sentiment and beg him for release. "Don't gotta ask." He mumbles as I feel his knot inflating around me, I moan loudly and rest my head back as I cum - my hands digging into his back as he lets out his own breathless moan. He pumps into me a few more times before his knot inflates too much to pull out and we lay there. Him on my left attached to me, his arm mangled round me as all I can do is happily preen and purr under him.

"Made Alpha happy." I mumble out and Clint laughs lowly, kissing my lips easily.

"That's right Flower, made me so happy." He mumbles, brushing a thumb over my jaw. "Made me so happy." He mumbles. "How bout you rest for a little bit sweetie." He mumbles, and I try to argue I do, but it's like just bringing up having to rest makes my body scream about how exhausted it was and I fought to keep my eyes open. "thats it. Close you're eyes and when you wake up, we'll see bout getting you some food." He coo's and smiles at me.

That's the last thing I remember seeing is his smile before I fall asleep.

******

**Clint's P.O.V**

I watched quietly as Iris fell asleep, her cheeks flushed from our recent activity - her freckles speckled across her cheeks. I feel my knot sit happily within her, unlike Steve and Bucky mine will only last twenty or so minutes and then it'll deflate. I watch her nuzzle into my chest easily and I sigh, glad I was the one she chose for this. I look up to the ceiling - even though I know FRIDAY isn't up - and smile. "Hey Friday, what's going on in the outside world?" I question.

"Boss is with Bucky and Doctor Cho to assess Miss Irisa's sudden heat - though they request you remove your not and dress before they enter. Steve and Bruce are talking about the Differences between Alpha/Beta/Omega rights from Steve's time and Now. Sam and Natasha are walking Peter back to his aunts." She tells me, I nod lightly and chuckle as I feel my knot shrink down.

"I thought Pete was staying the night? We had plans to go laser tag tomorrow." I ask her with a frown.

"Boss thought that with miss Iris's sudden heat that Peter goes home for the time being. He expressed that their lack of relationship may cause natural instincts to respond." She lets me know, I frown and open my mouth to argue that Iris would never but she beats me to it. "Although miss Iris has never shown signs of aggressive behavior there have been studies of Omega's becoming aggressive to unfamiliar or barely known Pups. If they're given time to get to know and understand them these instincts are ignored and they mostly view them as their own pup. Due to their limited time together there was a chance that an accidental meeting during or a few hours after finishing her hear she could attack even though her behavior says other wise." I take this information in quietly as I clean my self up and pull on some trousers and nod.

"Got it, well...send in the doctor." I tell her, pulling the blanket up around Iris quietly. Tony, Bucky and Doctor Cho enter quietly. "Heeyy guys." I wave quietly, Tony smiles and looks over Iris hungrily and I give him a warning glare, a low growl escaping me. The smile disappears and he growls back at me - it was wrong of me to growl at him like that, he is a higher rank than me in the pack but I continue. 

_ **He's near my Omega.** _

"Enough." Bucky's deep, annoyed growl bounces around the room and settles deep within my bones and clearly in Tony's. As the second highest in the pack line, we kind of automatically bend to his will when he growls like that. "Clint stand down." He orders and I bend my head down submissively. Cho chuckles and approaches, as a beta it wasn't threatening for her to approach. Bucky tilts his head at me for a moment though, studying me. "Clint, come here." He orders me and I gulp. Approaching him quietly as he takes my jaw. "You forget your place Barton." He tells me, nodding at Cho to continue her examination he pushes me down to my knees. "Open your mouth." He orders and I gulp a little.

"Bucky-" He slaps my cheek with his flesh hand and growls.

"Mouth.Clint." He orders and I do so. He slides his dick out of his trousers and forces it into my mouth as an act of dominance. As the lowest ranking of the Alpha's me growling like that at Tony and then ignoring his command, I was asking for this. "Keep it warm, don't suck it, don't tongue it. Keep it in your mouth." He orders, hand on the back of my head as he gently moves me back and forth, causing his dick to swell in my mouth and leak some pre-cum. "Good." He says stopping with it half down my throat. "You struggle to breath you tap me." He orders and all I can do is look him in the eyes. He doesn't like that though and pinches my ear, making me wince.

"So, whilst you were over there making your dominance display I've assessed miss Iris and have in fact concluded that she is indeed in a bonding heat. The good thing about a bonding heat is how short they are. After mating with one of you the heat will end. Seeing as she just mated with Clint, she'll most likely be finished with it." She tells us, I focus a bit on Bucky who nods, running a hand over my head lightly. "I suggest giving her food and water, talking to her about moving in soon because it'll stop a chance of this re-occurring." She lets us know. "I'll leave you all be now." She tells us and I feel her move around us. Bucky keeps me on my knee's for a few more minutes before pumping my head back and forth until he cums heavily into my mouth.

"Swallow." He orders and I do so. "Remember your place." He tells me, pulling me off from him and kissing me lightly. "....Thank you for caring for Iris." He says gently, helping me up. "Tony, can you order some food and give Clint and me some privacy." I glance at Tony and watch him run out easily. He looks me in the eyes and sighs. "You have got to stop challenging everyone on your position and then backing down right after. In a minute I'm going to make you fight for your rank spot. Am I understood?" He asks and I just nod quickly. "Good, now we'll wait for her to wake." He tells me, I nod but realise my mistake as he smirks. "You'll be waiting on my knot Clint as further punishment." He tells me and I make a small 'meep' sound.

_Yeah. The next two hours where not comfortable. Made to sit with an aching boner and a dick in my ass was not my idea of fun._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Hi guys! been a while huh?
> 
> Well I moved into my new house and kinda had to get settled - but look at this! An update!!
> 
> So! I want you all to welcome my first ever beta @Chrissysmiles , she's very nice and has been insanely helpful! without her this story would not be where it is right now and I want to thank her deeply for the help!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - talks of abuse - physical, sexual and mental. Please read at own risk.

**Iris's P.O.V**

_It's been three days since I had..._

_Since I went into..._

_Since me and Clint-_

God, I can't think about it without burning with absolute embarrassment and want. I didn't think I'd give up my...I...I didn't think I could have sex so quickly with a supposed mate like that so soon after meeting them.

It was kind of crazy.

So crazy that I've spent the last three days thinking about changing my clause on sex. Don't get me wrong, I'm still terrified of it. Hell, maybe I'm one of those Omega's who have to be in heat to actually want it, who knows. But being held like that by Clint? Amazing. Being his whole world and me being his, it's a feeling I've never felt before.

Not like I had the opportunity.

All this thinking made me start to reflect on my family, especially my grandmother.

I know over-all everyone assumes that I have a great relationship with my grandmother. She raised me since I was sixteen and 'saved' me and my siblings from my mother, so obviously we just have to have a good relationship right? Well...no. Sure I love my gran, don't get me wrong, she's family and I think that no matter what she does I'm always going to love her but we just don't see eye to eye. But hey, she's better then my mum and dad.

Lets start from the very beginning

_My mum had four children all together, I'm the oldest at twenty. Charlie and Rose are fifteen, both are close to presenting from what I've been told. Charlie's a hard headed kid who can and will argue his point if he thinks he's right and Rose well honestly? Rose could be a lawyer with the way she talks round people and gets her way. No matter what those two present as, they are going to take over the world. No questions asked. Lilly's the youngest out of all of us - and yes, Charlie hates being the only boy out of four kids - She's quiet and shy, gentle and over all sweet. She's the baby of the family and thankfully remembers very little about our parents._

_She's lucky honestly._

_Moving onto our parents we'll talk about our mother first, from birth I was labelled as the cause of all her problems. She had a one night stand right? Got realised she was pregnant with me, popped me out and called the guy up. two years later she's marrying him and regretted it instantly. He wasn't right in the head, he was an abusive asshole who viewed anyone that wasn't himself as worthless and un-needed, the mental and physical abuse he put me and my mum through was enough to drive anyone insane, throwing in his human trafficking side buisness...well...it wasn't great._

_But for a while it was me and mum against him._

_The twins came into play about 3 years after their marriage. Sure, mum and me didn't have a great relationship but up till that point she at least tried to stop him from hurting me...but the moment Charlie and Rose entered the picture it was like she just...stopped trying? Is that a good way to describe it? It's like, these two defenceless babies arrived and all the fight just left her. She stopped begging my father to stop hitting me, stopped getting between us when he was drunk. She stood by when he started bringing women in the home and fucking them senseless.._

** _She stood by when he took me to his room._ **

_She just gave up. I could of done the same, I wanted to do the same. I almost did, but the twins got to two years old and that bastard turned his sights on them and I couldn't just stand back and let it happen. I wouldn't stand back and let him hurt them, I couldn't._

** _I still have nightmares of what happened when I fought back for them._ **

_Somewhere along the way mum had Lilly and the cycle repeated. I took all the blame and punishments that bastard gave out and the younger ones lived someone un-aware of how bad our home life was. Don't get me wrong, the older ones probably realised a few years later...but I don't like thinking about that._

_Age twelve was interesting, as in both good and bad. My father fled the house and possibly the country after almost being caught for human trafficking and one of my teachers had blown a whistle for possible abuse. I'm guessing it was after I showed up with a black eye three weeks in a row...Yeah. I thought our problems where solved, He was gone and I thought things would start looking like my friends homes. Happy and healthy..._

** _I was so wrong._ **

Mum didn't change, in fact she blamed me solely for the whole ordeal. She got worse.

_ **I just wanted my mum back.** _

_She just stopped caring, wouldn't even lift a finger to help any of them. The twins could at least entertain them selves but Lilly was three years old, she literally only just learned to use the toilet and mum just...she didn't care. So, like before I stood up and took over. I made sure the twins had lunch and I made sure they got to school and Lilly got to nursery. It was me who did all the hard work and well...I almost wish I didn't._

_Before you judge me, hear me out. After He left, she was under investigation by CPS. A whole year of investigation and constant checks where we hoped they'd see she wasn't trying. Hoped they would see the drugs and the beer everywhere, hoped they would get us away, we just hoped. But they didn't, they saw the twins grades in school had levelled out and my attendance had sky-rocketed to the point I almost had perfect attendance, they saw no bruises or injuries on any of us and decided that clearly she was just doing 'Such' a great job..._

_They let her keep us._

_After that she got worse, knowing no one was looking at her with a magnifying glass she stopped providing food for us, she stopped providing clothes. She just...stopped caring. And then she got violent. I took the brunt of it, taking any and all hits from her and protecting the kids from her. Age Ten and I was taking jobs from neighbours to afford food for my siblings, from baby-sitting to cutting grass. From car washing and dog walking, it was my job to make sure my siblings weren't starving and had clothes to grow into. At least with the girls they could have hand-me-downs, but Charlie? Charlie couldn't very well run around in a girls vest or skirt like it was nothing. So I started expanding my wardrobe so he had clothes to wear too. He got new clothes or hoodies I no longer wore. I think they hated it._

_I used to think they hated me._

_Age fourteen I graduate from secondary school with A*'s in almost all subjects, I went straight to University and started studying Bio-chem, and yes. Most of my student Finance went on providing for the kids. Age fifteen I choose to take a second course under my wing and decide at sixteen to get a doctorate in physics which I worked on along side the bio-chem, it was my final year on that course anyways. I started working at a bakery at the start of that school year just to make sure we had some income - the twins had started a paper-route too to help out which was a major relief on me - But everything in my life was chaotic._

_Twenty-Seventh of August 2015 was the day our lives changed. I was late home from work after getting a rush order in that unfortunately meant I was stuck helping clean everything up. I remember running home from the bus stop to find Charlie sitting on the front step looking lost and bloody. He was so bloody. To this day I don't know what happened, all I know is that Charlie and mum had a fall out and it resulted in him getting the shit beaten out of him and her running off to drink at a pub. It's what she does when she hurts me, so I assume its what she did when she hurt him. But....seeing my baby brother, someone I had thought and defended till I was bloody and on the ground - sat on the steps, beaten and bloody..._

_It was the final straw._

_We went inside and packed everything we owned, we were out within the hour. Lilly had no clue what was going on, all she knew was that whilst she was outside something big had happened. Rose wouldn't leave Charlies side till we got to the police station and from there? well from there everything changed._

_We were sent to our grandmother. Our grandmother who we only met once, I was barley seven when we met and my memory wasn't great but I knew she was strict and worked with structure, I knew she was an Alpha...and I knew she lived in America._

_So at age sixteen, my siblings and I were moved from the UK to the USA for our own safety. Our mother had made threats and my father was still missing. It was seen as the best option._

_The first few years where ok. Sure, Gran made comments on the fact I hadn't presented. made jokes that maybe I was cursed to be forever seen as a child, made digs that it was because I was so broken and abused that I just didn't want to present. It bothered me sure, but she was letting me continue with my school work and I didn't have to work now - or raise all the kids by myself, so it was better._

_Then I turned nineteen._

_My nineteenth birthday started with me waking in a cold sweat and rolling into a ball and crying loudly for help. I'd started my first heat. What did my grandmother do?_

_Oh you know, locked me in my room as I screamed and cried, begged and pleaded for help and just left me there for my whole heat. No way for release and no explanation of what was going on to the kids - just left me there as I felt like my body rejected the very idea of life._

_It wasn't fun._

_Day six of the heat marked the end of it and I was out of my room and fuming. She didn't even look sorry as she started pulling out files for possible Alpha's. Stated that I needed a mate as soon as possible because I was going to be barren before I knew it._

_It was the start of the deterioration of our relationship._

_Days and weeks of shouting at each other over what we each wanted, I wanted to continue school and live my life how I wanted. She wanted me in a pack as soon as possible. She told me that I'd be barren and useless by the time I found an alpha willing to take me on and that I'm about as likely to find someone to love me as a dead cow. Gave me a choice, join a mating site or move out._

You can guess which one I chose.

It's been a year now, a year away from her and I know what you're thinking. 'Iris, she still signed you up for mating sites', I know. I left over fifteen of them after finding out but she won't stop. I still meet up with my siblings from time to time - we have a group chat we talk in. It's nice.

We need to arrange a meet up soon, it's been way too long.

** _God I miss them._ **

A sudden ping of my phone makes me pause and I look at it to see a text from Bucky, he's asking me to stay the weekend. I debate for a few seconds before responding with an thumbs up. He tells me he'll be here in a few minutes and that I best be packed.

So I rush to it, packing as much as I can into my back-pack. A weekend at the tower might make me feel better. Hell, maybe I should just move in...or would that be too soon? God knows.

Another ping, and it's Bucky telling me he's waiting. I'm out the door in seconds.

I need this weekend.

******

The drive was quiet.

Bucky had his hand on mine as he drove and I think he knew I was thinking too much right now. He's got a tight grip on my hand and he's not letting go anytime soon. I assumed we were going straight to the common room floor, but instead...instead we were on his floor. "Bucky?" I ask quietly as we walk in. He leads me to the sofa and sits me down on it, he stays standing.

"You're worrying about something." He states, getting down in front of me and taking my chin. "I don't know what, but it's got you twisted. You're stinking of upset and worry, it's kinda scary doll and I wanna know what's up." He asks, and he's looking so god-damn worried and it makes me feel guilty.

"Bucky..." I mutter, going to put head down only to realise he was holding it up for that exact reason. I give him a soft glare before huffing lightly. "I've just been thinking about stuff..." I mumble and he nods, waiting for me to continue. "Nothing to do with you guys or anything it just...I was thinkin' bout my family and stuff, it got me down is all." I mumble, trying to pull my chin away.

"Down as in sad or down as in stressed?" He asks and I bite my lip. He keeps his hold on my chin.

"Both?" I sigh and he nods once more, letting go briefly.

"Ok, and how do you usually fix it when you're sad and stressed?" He asks and watches me as I keep my head down as I shrug. I'd usually just curl up in my bed and never leave but I don't want him knowing that. "Can I suggest something?" He asks softly.

"I guess..." I mumble, glancing at him. He's standing straight now but his eyes are still soft.

"When...when an Omega is unbalanced right? They get stressed and sad, they need to be re-balanced. I know this might not be an Omega thing - the emotional side that is. But that heavy thinking's going to chuck you into an Omega drop and...and we don't want that do we? I don't want you dropping and just accepting everything." He tells me and I know where this is going. "I want to help you...I think...I think a release spanking might help." He tells me gently and I give him a soft grumble. "I know, no one likes a spanking. But what happens if you do drop? the last thing you want is to go numb right?" He questions and when I nod he taps my thigh lightly. "Verbal answers." He tells me sternly.

"No...no I don't wanna be numb. But does it have to be a spanking?" I tell him softly, and when he nods to that he sighs.

"I'm giving you a choice here ok? You can take a release spanking from me or you can do release tasks." He tells me, stopping me when I go to interrupt. "They won't be sexual, it'd be stuff like kneeling down beside me and letting me feed you or letting me wash you in the tub. Stuff that basically means you're relying one-hundred percent on me and only me." He tells me gently. "It's up to you though Iris. I can spank your behind till you sob out all those emotions or we can work through them by you letting me handle you." He mumbles, rubbing a thumb over my cheek. I bite my lip because they both sound like something I need and I squirm a little.

"I...I can't be in my head right now...but...but.." I take a breath and steady myself for what I'm about to ask. "C..can we do both?" I question, glancing up at him. His eyes shine breifly with understanding as he nods towards me.

"Of course we can do both." He says gently, bending back down. "We'll start with the spanking first ok? Then, we'll give you a nice gentle bath, get you nice and soft and relaxed. Feed you something good and filling, cuddle on the sofa with the pack...all of it." He tells me gently.

"And then?" I ask softly, looking at him quietly. Bucky nibbles his own lip this time and he gives me a serious look.

"And once you're heads on straight and you can think things through, we all gotta talk about this living arrangement. It's not good for you to be alone." He mutters, kissing my head and standing up straight. "Now, this isn't a punishment but it's also not pleasure. I'm not going to stop unless you say red - that's your safe word - but I'm also not going to do this to drive a point home. This is so you can freely let out your emotions. Do you understand?" He asks, and when I nod again he growls lowly. "Vocal responses only Iris." He tells me and I gulp a little.

"Yes sir" I squeak out, looking at him as I blush. He fights a smirk at the 'sir' part and nods a little.

"I won't be using an implement but you will be bare. Friday's going to let the others know whats going on though ok?" He asks softly. I nod and he smiles at me, getting me to stand up briefly he takes me spot. "Ok, when you're ready pull your trousers and panties down." He tells me and looks at me expectantly, I gulp slightly and look away blushing. "Like I said Iris, this is your choice. When you're ready you can pull them down or you can back out." He mumbles and god, doesn't that sound tempting?

But I need this.

I keep my eyes down on my toes as I pull my trousers down, face flushed as I remember the rather childish adventure time underwear I was wearing. I brace a glance at Bucky and I can almost see the smirk playing on his face. "Not a word." I growl out slightly and he just chuckles, waiting patiently for me to fully remove my underwear. I take a little longer to pull those down and before I have a chance to stand up straight I feel his arm pull me forwards and manoeuvre me so I rested easily over his lap. I squirm lightly for a moment and give a low whine as he rests his flesh hand on my bare ass.

"Now, Iris." He starts, tapping at my butt lightly. "You're going to sit here quietly and take every swat I give you. I'll decide when you're finished - but listen doll." He pauses and seems to be taking inventory. "We'll be using the traffic light system. Green for good, Yellow for pause and Red for stop. Am I understood?" I nod easily and he swats my ass harshly. "Vocal responses." He warns and I whine a little.

"Yeah, yes. You're understood." I mumble out, kicking my leg a little. He doesn't give me much time to pout as he starts laying into my ass. Strong swats that feel in a set rhythm - I felt every one and by the tenth I was squirming on his lap. "A-ah Bucky stop-" I whimper out, already close to tears, he doesn't stop but he does start talking.

"You need this Iris, you asked for it. I'm only stopping for those safe words or if you're fully released. I'm not going to sit here and watch you mentally tear yourself down." He tells me, his swats pick up in speed as he moves between my cheeks and sit spots, not once wavering. By the fifteenth swat I'm in tears and begging for it to finish. By twenty-five I'm silent and sobbing and by thirty I was fully letting my stress and upset out - crying loudly and openly - that's when he stops. His hand lands the final swat and then rubs gently as he speaks to me. "There we go, let it out sweetheart. Let all of it out." He mumbles, moving me into a sitting position on his lap and allows me to bury my head into his neck. "It's ok. I don't know what's going on in there but let it all out." His voice rumbles from his chest and it's calming. So calming to feel him so close as he just holds me and whispers kind things to me. I'm not sure how long we stay like that but I fall asleep rather quickly, feeling safe and comforted.

******

**Bucky's P.O.V**

I watched as Iris feel asleep, her face was still flushed from crying but she didn't look as mentally fucked as she did earlier. I pull her closer to me as I take in her scent - it was still stressed and upset but it definitely calmed down from earlier. I hear the elevator ding and the pack's all standing in the door-way of our front room, looking unsure of what to do. "You can come in, I'm not going to bite." I chuckle, watching as Bruce is the first to actually take me seriously and walk in.

"She's so..." He starts, seemingly looking for the words to describe her. "She's so stressed." He mumbles, placing his hand on her head and pushing her hair back slightly and taking another sniff. "What's causing it?" He asks and looks to me like I'd know. I shrug lightly and I can feel the room getting antsy. "You gave her a release spanking without knowing anything?" Bruce questions, trying to keep a growl out of his voice. I raise a brow at them all and roll my eyes.

"No, she didn't want to go into what was going on in her head. She did however mention that it had something to do with her family." I state calmly. "I don't think that's the main reason but I've promised her feedings, cuddles and a bath - she's also staying for the weekend." I state calmly. "I wouldn't just give her a release without knowing, I'm not an idiot." I warn lightly and the group look a little unsure - I catch Tony pulling his phone out and growl. "Don't go rooting through her past Stark." I threaten and the younger Alpha looks up, a flush on his face.

"But..." He clearly wants to argue but we all give him a serious look. "Ok, ok. I won't look right now...but if she gets worse I'm going to go hunting. I don't care what you guys say, if they cause her this much shit then clearly she didn't have a great family life." He points out and I want to argue, I really do but he's made a fair point.

"If...If it gets worse then I'll allow it." Steve says seriously, he's come into the room fully and is quietly scenting her, his thumb gracing over Clint's bite that is still prominent on her neck. "I can't wait for her to have all our bites." He mumbles, I chuckle lowly.

"Ok lover boy, how about you start cooking whilst I setting properly on the sofa. I don't want her getting a stiff neck." I say easily and watch him and Nat wonder off to the kitchen. Clint lifts up her pants and under-wear and gives a soft chuckle at the sight. "I thought it was cute too." I tell him and he smirks.

"She's going to be so embarrassed when she realises we've all seen her undies now." He snorts and I nod a little. My own chuckle escaping me as I set her down fully.

"Hopefully when she wakes up, we can talk about what set her off." I mumble and brush her hair back as I lay beside her.

_Hopefully she's willing to tell us._


End file.
